1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cabriolet vehicle with a combined convertible top-luggage stowage space, of which a partial volume is stipulated as the convertible top stowage volume and another partial volume as a luggage stowage volume which borders the convertible top stowage volume, the motor vehicle having a check device for checking the stipulated convertible top stowage volume, for which one movement element can be moved along a boundary which separates the convertible top stowage volume from the luggage stowage volume.
2. Description of Related Art
Examples of motor vehicles of the initially mentioned type are, for example, the Mercedes SLK, Lexus SC430 and Peugeot 206CC. In these vehicles, the convertible top stowage volume can be separated from the luggage stowage volume by a manually operated, separating shade. The intended end position detection and control coupled to the shade ensure that the convertible top can be stowed in the convertible top stowage volume only when the leading edge of the separating shade is in its end position, by which it is implicitly ensured that the required convertible top stowage volume is not diminished by articles which have been stored in the luggage stowage volume.
The known approach has the disadvantage of a lack of operating ease, since the convertible top cannot be stowed in the stowage space intended for it if the separating shade is not in the end position and does not trigger end position detection. In this case, the driver or another individual must leave the vehicle to open the trunk to move the separating shade manually into the end position.